El cuaderno de los sentimientos
by amatista1986
Summary: Un cuaderno que solo hablaba de el y de como una misteriosa joven lo ama en secreto... ¿Será capaz de descubrir la dueña de aquel cuaderno misterioso? Feliz día de san Valentin a todos :D


**Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal? :D aquí estoy con una nueva historia :D mi regalo de San Valentin :D espero les guste mucho y le den una oportunidad xD, solo quería aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenece pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y bueno esta historia surgió de mi completa y entera imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten, bueno a comenzar…**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

La primera parte de la historia transcurre desde el punto de vista Shaoran, la segunda parte, es de parte de Sakura. Y el final nuevamente Shaoran xD

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**El cuaderno de los sentimientos**

Otro día de trabajo finalizado en Corporación Li, y déjenme decirles que no es fácil ser el presidente de una de las compañías constructoras más exitosas de Asia, a pesar de solo tener 25 años. Mi nombre es Li Shaoran y he sido el presidente de esta compañía desde que me gradúe de arquitecto en la universidad de Hong Kong a pesar de mi corta edad, el motivo es simple, he sido entrenado para ocupar este puesto toda mi vida y según los números y reportes que se le dan semestralmente a mi madre, no lo he hecho nada mal, aunque últimamente se ha puesto algo exigente, pero no en el nivel laboral… sino a nivel sentimental… no es que no haya salido con algunas mujeres, pero para mi, el trabajo resulta primordial y por eso mis relaciones no duran más de uno o dos meses, las mujeres se cansan de mi indiferencia y eso es algo que mi madre debe entender, pero siempre me dice: "cuando conozcas la indicada no vas a pensar en otra cosa que no sea terminar rápido el trabajo para volver a casa para estar con tu mujer" cosa que dudaba mucho.

- Aun trabajando, creo que Meilin tiene razón al decir que eres trabajo-compulsivo – dijo mi mejor amigo al entrar a mi oficina.

Su nombre era Eriol Hiragizawa, un hombre alto de cabello oscuro y ojos azules tras unos anteojos, que según mi prima Meilin le daba un aire de misterio y de "se todo y tu no" bueno… en realidad eso ultimo era lo que yo pensaba de el.

- No empieces Hiragizawa, si no te has dado cuenta la compañía no se maneja sola – dije sin despegar mi vista del computador.

- Pero hay otras personas que pueden apoyarte para que no estés tan saturado… si sigues así pasaras el 14 de febrero mas solo que una ostra – idiota, se estaba burlando de mi.

- No me interesa en realidad, para mi ese día es más comercial que otra cosa – dije aun sin mirarlo.

- Quizas, pero es lindo tener con quien compartirlo – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Habla el señor que tiene más de una novia con quien pasar el día de los enamorados? – pregunté con burla.

- Tu mejor que nadie sabes que desde que estoy saliendo con Tomoyo me he portado bien, por eso mismo te digo que es lindo tener alguien especial con quien compartirlo – dijo con seriedad.

Lo mire por unos segundos y debía admitir que la señorita Daidoji lo había cambiado por completo. Antes de de ella, Eriol salía todos los fines de semana con una mujer diferente y nunca llegaba a algo serio con ninguna, cosa que cambio con la joven. Al principio Eriol la llamaba bruja, porque según el lo había hechizado para que solo pensara en ella, pero luego de tanto esfuerzo y de tanta insistencia por parte de mi primo, comenzaron a salir hace 1 año, y por lo visto, mi primo va en serio esta vez.

- Quizas funcione para ti porque conseguiste una buena mujer, la señorita Daidoji tiene clase, es educada, amable y nada interesada porque tiene su propia fortuna, tienes suerte – le dije volviendo mi mirada al computador.

- Tengo fe que en el mundo existe una mujer que logrará sacarte de ese tonto computador Xiao Lang – dijo mascullando mi nombre en chino.

- ¿Solo viniste a molestarme o tenias otra cosa que decir, querido primo? – dije burlón porque había salido victorioso de la discusión.

- Vine a entregarte el documento de los tailandeses y a decirte que tu chofer te espera abajo para llevarte al aeropuerto –

- Bien, estaba comenzando a dudar que estuviera listo para a reunión de mañana – dije cerrando la laptop para ponerme mi chaqueta.

- Lo pediste para hoy a las 3 P.M y tu sabes que los empleados te tienen tanto miedo que hacen lo imposible por cumplir tus ordenes - me dijo como si yo fuera el peor ogro de este mundo.

- Yo nunca los he maltratado, no entiendo esa actitud – dije saliendo de mi oficina.

- Quizas sea la cara que tienes con el eterno ceño fruncido que te gastas – dijo burlón mientras me seguía al ascensor.

- Ha ha, ¿sabias que eres idiota? –

El tonto me ignoro y solo pulso el botón para esperar que el ascensor llegara. La verdad si me he preguntado porque todos los empleados me temen, es decir, si se que soy serio y que no ando con una sonrisa eterna pero tampoco he hecho algo para que me teman, es bueno que te respeten pero no que te teman. El ascensor por fin llego y cuando las tres personas que estaban en el interior me vieron, callaron rápidamente su amena charla y se hicieron a un lado diciendo un "buenas tardes, sr Li" algo atropellado. Cuando entramos y vi la cara de mi primo pude leer perfectamente en sus labios un "te lo dije"… Eriol era un idiota.

Debido al incomodo silencio, el descenso fue bastante largo y cuando por fin se abrieron las puertas los tres jóvenes salieron disparados del lugar como si en vez de encontrarme yo, estuviera un León, era una situación absurda. Caminábamos juntos hablando de los últimos detalles que debía saber para la reunión con nuestros clientes en Tailandia cuando de repente sentí como alguien tropezaba conmigo haciéndonos caer a ambos. Cuando abrí mis ojos vi a una chica con el uniforme de la empresa tomando su muñeca, tenia el cabello color miel, una piel blanca y sedosa y unos ojos verdes preciosos que parecían dos esmeraldas…¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué la estoy detallando tanto? Salí de mi ensoñación y me di cuenta que todos nos miraban y había un perfecto silencio… quizas la gente pensaba que iba a gritarle cualquier cosa a la chica y la iba a despedir por esto… ¿de verdad me ven como un ogro?

- ¿Esta bien? – le pregunté a la joven que me miro con sorpresa.

La joven abría y cerraba la boca como si quisiera decir algo pero las palabras no salían, ¿tanto miedo le inspiraba? La rabia y la decepción comenzó a invadirme y antes de hacer algo que terminara por confirmarles a mis empleados que era un ogro, tome las cosas que se me habían caído por el choque rápidamente y me levante, siendo imitado por la chica.

- Si siente algún dolor en su muñeca debido a este inconveniente por favor vaya a servicios médicos para que la revisen, que tenga buena tarde – dije para luego salir del edificio, siendo seguido por mi primo.

- Vaya, creo que todos apostaban porque le gritaras a Sakura – dijo Eriol.

- ¿Sakura? – pregunté curioso.

- La chica que choco contigo, es una de las recepcionistas y esta estudiando arquitectura – me indicó.

- Vaya, al parecer te interesa mucho la joven ¿Qué paso con la señorita Daidoji? – le reclame.

- Precisamente por ella es que la conozco, Sakura y Tomoyo son primas – me explicó dejándome algo descolocado.

- Pero si es familia de Daidoji, ¿Qué hace trabajando para nosotros? –

- Lo que sucede es que su padre y la familia de Tomoyo no se llevan bien, por eso Sakura no es… de la alta sociedad, además ella quería conseguir un trabajo por sus propios medios y que estuviera relacionado con sus estudios, así fue como termino aquí – vaya, una chica bastante centrada.

- Bien, creo que ya es hora de irme – le dije subiendo a la limosina, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, unas palabras salieron de mi boca sin yo saber porque las había dicho – Eriol, asegúrate de que vea a un medico, se estaba sobando la muñeca como si se hubiera lesionado –

- De… de acuerdo, la llevare yo mismo – dijo algo sorprendido por mi pedido… ¿es que acaso no me puedo preocupar por alguien?

Luego de montarme en el avión me dispuse a organizar todo lo que tenia que entregarle a los tailandeses y a revisar el contrato para chequear que todo estuviera en orden, era un gran negocio el que estábamos por llevar a cabo y no podía haber errores.

- Al parecer todo esta en orden, lo demás dependerá de ellos – dije mientras revisaba los documentos.

- Sr. Li, ¿desea alguna bebida o comer algo? – me preguntó la azafata de repente.

- Una limonada estará bien – dije sonriéndole amablemente.

Bien, ahora voy a revisar los balances del mes que me paso la gerente de finanzas, debo aprovechar el tiempo para adelantar un poco de trabajo, así podré estar un poco más libre luego y...

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunté en voz alta al ver un pequeño cuaderno rosa entre mis cosas.

Eso NO era mío, comenzando por el hecho de que era rosa. Lo abrí para ver si tenía escrito algún nombre o numero al cual llamar porque podía ser importante para alguien pero no había nada escrito en la hoja de identificación. Quizas era una imprudencia pero decidí ojear el cuaderno para ver si en algún lado había alguna pista del dueño. Lo primero que note fue que la caligrafía era delicada y ordenada, debía ser de una mujer.

"_No quiero comenzar con el típico querido diario porque esto no es un diario, solo es una vía para poder descargar un poco mis sentimientos, y es que estar enamorada de una persona que sabes que jamás te mirara es algo agobiante…"_

Esas eran las primeras líneas escritas en el cuaderno… ¿será que esto pertenecía a alguna adolescente? Lo correcto sería dejar de leer ya que era algo privado, pero por primera vez en mi vida me sentí tentado por algo así que continúe leyendo.

"_Muchas personas le temen… y de hecho cuando ingresé a trabajar en esta empresa yo también llegue a tenerle algo de miedo… y quien no con todos los comentarios que decían de el, que era hombre frío y sin sentimientos, que solo se interesaba en si mismo, hasta me llegaron a decir que despidió una chica porque solo se atravesó en su camino… que equivocados están todos, no son capaces de ver más allá de las apariencias… de ver quien es realmente Li Syaoran…"_

- ¿Esta hablando de mi? – dije en voz alta con sorpresa.

La azafata me entrego la limonada y yo la puse en el porta vasos porque era lo menos que me importaba ahora… ese cuaderno pertenecía a una chica y ella decía cosas… sobre mi. Me sentía algo azorado y… por que no decirlo, algo ansioso porque nunca me imagine que hubiera alguien que me viera de esa forma en el trabajo… tampoco es que me interesaba en el aspecto romántico… solo… me daba curiosidad, así que seguí leyendo, después de todo… habla de mi.

"_La pregunta del millón de dólares es ¿Cuándo comencé a amarlo? La respuesta ni yo misma la se… lo único que si se es que lo amo… y la siguiente pregunta sería ¿Cómo sabes que lo amas? Y la respuesta a esa pregunta es muy simple… lo amo porque se que es un gran hombre, que no es nada de eso que dicen en la empresa, que es amable, que es atento, y muchas otras cosas que si me las pongo a escribir todas se me acabaría el cuaderno… he estado observándolo desde hace tiempo y se cosas de el que quizas solo su familia sabe… como es el hecho de que es adicto al chocolate… mi amor por el es tan grande que… duele… duele porque se que jamás se fijara en mi, porque se que soy muy simple para aspirar tan siquiera una mirada suya y precisamente por eso quiero descargar en este simple cuaderno todos estos sentimientos que me ahogan… que me hacen llorar por las noches… es por eso que a partir de hoy escribiré aquí todo aquello que me haces sentir… Shaoran_"

Su forma de escribir era llena de sentimiento, de tristeza, pero lo que llamaba mi atención es que decía conocer muchas cosas de mi que otros no sabían… eso daba algo de miedo pero a la vez era reconfortante saber que no todos en la empresa pensaban que era un ogro.

"_Hoy agregue otra cualidad a tu lista de virtudes. Por cuestiones de trabajo y de mi jefa, que no se que rayos le pasa conmigo, me tuve que quedar hasta tarde esperando un condenado paquete, al principio maldije mi suerte porque mi casa queda algo lejos pero al verte salir a esa hora mi corazón se sintió pleno ya que no había podido verte en todo el día… hasta le di las gracias a la tonta de mi jefa por hacerme quedar hasta tarde. Llovía a cantaros y estaba parada en la entrada del edificio esperando que pasara algún taxi cuando tu saliste, nuevamente, ignoraste que estaba allí, pero lo que no pudiste ignorar fue que en una pequeña caja había un pequeño perro…_"

Impo… imposible… yo estaba solo, estoy seguro, recuerdo haber mirado en todas direcciones y no había nadie cuando lo recogí.

"_Lo observaste con detenimiento con tus hermosos ojos ámbar y luego de unos segundos no dudaste en tomarlo entre tus brazos y llevarlo hasta tu limosina. ¿Cómo puede alguien decir que eres un déspota cuando tienes un corazón tan grande como para darle albergue a un perro callejero? No te conocen, no saben quien eres realmente, y solo se dejan guiar por las apariencias, no saben que debajo de ese rostro serio y a veces inexpresivo existe un hombre maravilloso y calido que hace que mi corazón lata cada día más rápido, ese es el verdadero tu… mi querido Shaoran_"

Pase mi mano por mi cabello ya desordenado intentando recordar si había alguien allí el día que recogí a Kerberos… ese fue el nombre que le coloque al cachorro y ese hecho fue hace seis meses. Esa chica tenía ya tiempo observándome y yo ni enterado, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera alguien que estuviera tan pendiente de mí y yo jamás me hubiera percatado?

"_Hoy pase un gran susto, de verdad pensé que sería mi ultimo día en la empresa… y es que por amor se hacen tantas locuras. Supe por una compañera que habías estado enfermo y que por eso no habías venido a trabajar. Por un lado me preocupe mucho ya que no quería verte enfermo pero por otro lado me alegre porque esa es la única forma que descanses, trabajas demasiado y eso no es bueno, deberías apoyarte en los demás ya que no es sano que toda responsabilidad caiga sobre ti. El asunto es que según Azumi, tu secretaria, regresarías a trabajar mañana. Así que a la hora del almuerzo aproveche para entrar en tu oficina sin que nadie se diera cuenta, notando que eras extremadamente ordenado, cosa contraria a mí que soy un desorden ambulante. El motivo de todo esto era dejarte en el escritorio unos chocolates que hice ayer pensando en ti… nunca pensé en dártelos pero… había surgido la oportunidad y actúe sin pensar… pero ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa?_"

Ese día yo llegue a mi oficina después de almuerzo, tenía tantas cosas acumuladas que no podía descansar en casa. Y recuerdo que trabaje hasta tarde, ¿Cómo rayos le hizo?

"_Escuche ruido afuera y rápidamente me escondí en uno de los estantes. Dios, nunca había tenido tanto miedo como en ese momento. Deje la puerta un poco abierta para ver quien era el invasor y cuando te vi allí me quede paralizada. Maldije a Azumi mil veces por mentirme y me maldije a mi misma por ser tan tonta. No debí hacer eso pero ya era muy tarde, tenía dos opciones… salir y enfrentarte o esperar a que te fueras… tenía la esperanza que hubieras ido solo a buscar algo… pero no fue así, creo que me quede dormida varias veces dentro de aquel estante y cuando por fin pude salir ya era de noche… estaba bastante adolorida y aun estaba asustada pero cuando vi tu escritorio me di cuenta que todo había valido la pena… la caja de chocolates… estaba vacía_"

Así que había sido ella… en ese momento pensé que era un regalo de Eriol o de mi prima Meilin así que no le di importancia pero… había sido ella… y los había hecho a mano, recuerdo que quise preguntarle a Eriol donde los había comprado ya que como ella mismo lo dijo, soy un adicto al chocolate y los suyos eran realmente exquisitos, pero por una o otra razón no lo hice, igual si lo hubiera hecho me habría dicho que no sabia nada del asunto.

- Sr. Li, ya estamos a punto de aterrizar – me dijo la azafata interrumpiendo mi lectura.

- Ah… esta bien, muchas gracias por avisar –

Me coloque el cinturón de seguridad y guarde el cuaderno en mi portafolio, por primera vez en mi vida sentía que una reunión de trabajo no era tan importante y que más bien… era algo que debía terminar rápidamente para continuar leyendo aquel cuaderno rosa.

Afortunadamente, todo salio perfecto con los tailandeses y el negocio se dio sin ningún problema. Cuando llegue a la habitación del hotel tome un baño relajante pero lo único que hacía era pensar en ese condenado cuaderno rosado, o más bien, intentando descubrir quien era la mujer que escribía todas aquellas cosas sobre mí. Tome solamente el mono de mi pijama dejando mi pecho al descubierto y me tire en la cama con aquel cuaderno en la mano, quizas si seguía leyendo podría descubrir quien era aquella mujer.

"_Hoy más que nunca siento que no podré amar a otro hombre que no seas tu. Creo que este cuaderno se esta volviendo inútil porque lo único que hago es resaltar todo lo bueno de ti y con cada día que pasa mi amor por ti crece más y más. Nunca pensé verte hoy, es decir, es domingo y lo menos que esperaba era verte en el parque paseando a tu cachorro, y pude reconocer que es el mismo perro que recogiste aquella noche de lluvia. Sigo preguntándome ¿Cómo rayos puede una persona pensar que eres un ogro cuando eres el hombre mas calido de este mundo? Eres simplemente perfecto, y si te lo estuviera diciendo de frente seguro me dirías que tienes muchos defectos y que estoy exagerando… pero el asunto es que esos defectos son parte de ti también y eso te hace imperfectamente perfecto… loco ¿no crees? Pero es así. Se que eres adicto al chocolate y que te gustan los video juegos, como también se que eres bastante obstinado y terco, datos que son cortesía de la señorita Meilin, también se que eres extremadamente serio pero lo que veo en realidad es que eres extremadamente introvertido, y no te gusta dar el primer paso para relacionarte con los demás, quizas de allí vienen los malos entendidos… también se que eres adicto a tu trabajo pero creo que esto ultimo será hasta que conozcas a la mujer de tu vida y tengas a tu familia porque se que eres un hombre extremadamente familiar y a pesar de que te la pasas diciendo que tu trabajo es lo primero si alguno de tus sobrinos te llaman eres capaz de dejar de lado lo que estas haciendo para atenderlos… sea solo para saludar o porque uno de ellos quería decirte algo que para un adulto puede ser una tontería… tu los escuchas… los atiendes y les das importancia… por eso mismo creo que serás un gran padre algún día, Dios ya estoy llorando de nuevo porque se que ese hermoso futuro no será conmigo… pero de verdad espero que esa mujer no tarde mucho en llegar para poder dar un punto final a esto… es que… hoy te vi jugando con esos niños en el parque solo porque ellos querían conocer al perrito… Kerberos, un buen nombre, pero si fuera yo lo llamaría simplemente Kero hehe. Mi prima dice que yo soy bastante distraída y algo torpe, pero si vamos al caso tu también lo eres porque no te diste cuenta de todas las mujeres que te estaban mirando con ganas de comerte… si… estoy celosa pero también me siento afortunada porque ellas solo conocen tu yo exterior… no puedo mentirte y decir que eres feo o algo por el estilo porque tu rostro y tu cuerpo… simplemente son perfectos… pero más allá de eso… tu yo interior es más hermoso aun y yo si he tenido el placer de observar eso… y es algo por lo cual me siento… privilegiada y feliz_"

- ¿Cómo puede existir alguien que me conozca tan bien y yo ni siquiera se quien es? – dije frustrado.

Era increíble todo lo que aquel cuaderno decía, cada palabra, cada página que pasaba estaba impregnada de aquella mujer, y por primera vez me sentía curioso y… rayos debía aceptarlo, necesito saber quien diablos es ella.

Seguí leyendo hasta que el sueño pudo más que yo, y ni siquiera dentro de mis sueños me dejo en paz porque soñé con ella a pesar de no poder verle el rostro. Cuando me desperté me sentía igual de cansado que el día anterior, así que me aliste y salí de nuevo rumbo al aeropuerto, de nada servia seguir en la habitación si no podía dormir. En el avión no hice otra cosa que repasar todo lo que había leído en ese cuaderno, cualquier persona estaría aterrada pensando que tenia un acosador o algo parecido, pero yo… estaba ansioso… ansioso por llegar y prestar cuidado para descubrir la identidad de mi Julieta oculta, decidí colocarle ese nombre porque escribía con demasiado sentimiento, y a pesar de no ser poesía ni nada de eso… era capaz de transmitir todo eso que ella decía sentir por mi en cada una de esas paginas. Tome el cuaderno una vez más y decidí leer las ultimas paginas que quedaban, ojala dijera al final… su verdadera identidad.

"_El cuaderno ha llegado a su fin, no puedo creer todas las cosas que he escrito en el tiempo que llevo observándote. Pensé que había llegado la hora de olvidarme de ti cuando vi a esa mujer llegar contigo, según me comentaron era la novia con la que más habías durado y de verdad creí que todo había acabado, ya no podría seguir viéndote, ya no podría seguir imaginando un mundo donde me ves, donde notas que existo… y a pesar que se que te dolió que esa loca terminara contigo (porque es una loca-demente) yo me sentí feliz… Se que soy una egoísta pero… de verdad me alegre…Si viviéramos en mi mundo de fantasía, te hubiera consolado, en mi mundo te hubiera abierto los brazos y te habría dicho que esa mujer no valía la pena, en mi mundo… habría besado tus labios con devoción absoluta… Dios, estoy completamente sonrojada, jamás había pensado así… nunca… y es que… nunca me había enamorado así… siempre pensé que había algo mal conmigo porque nunca me había llamado la atención un chico… y a mis 22 años pensé que me quedaría toda la vida sin conocer lo que realmente era el amor… pero Dios me premio el día que entre a trabajar aquí y te vi por primera vez… porque mi corazón dio señales de vida… y a pesar de ser un amor no correspondido… y que duele que tu ser amado no note que existes… por lo menos supe… lo que es estar viva… lo que es que tu corazón lata desbocadamente cada vez que ves a tu persona especial… que sientas una necesidad casi enfermiza de saber de el… de saber de ti… la verdad no se si seguir escribiendo… de continuar otro cuaderno... esta idea de mi prima fue tonta… nunca voy a lograr sacar todo lo que siento por ti en un solo cuaderno… ni siquiera se si existen suficientes palabras para describir lo que siento por ti… lo único que quiero y que deseo… es que seas feliz… si fuera yo la elegida… te brindaría todo mi amor y mi devoción… mi compañía, mi apoyo, aunque muchas veces tendrías que ser tu mi apoyo porque soy bastante torpe la verdad… pero se que haría todo lo posible por hacerte feliz… pero se que… eso nunca será así… por eso mismo deseo que encuentres una mujer de tu mundo… que sea capaz de brindarte… aunque sea la mitad de lo que yo te daría… si, es un lindo final para este cuaderno… que te prometo guardare por el resto de mi vida… porque son mis sentimientos hechos palabras… mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti… Li Shaoran… y quizas aun no lo he escrito como tal… pero para darle fin a este cuaderno de amor te lo escribiré… Te amo, Shaoran, te amo con toda mi alma y corazón… Te amo, mi hermoso lobo de ojos ámbar, te amo_"

Diablos… necesitaba encontrarla, necesitaba saber quien era, necesitaba hablarle, no era justo, ella me conocía perfectamente y yo no sabía nada de ella, solo que tenía 22 años. Y es como ella lo escribió, siento una increíble necesidad de encontrarla, es casi enfermizo… obsesivo.

Al aterrizar me baje rápidamente del avión y fui directo a la empresa, era medio día y por lo menos podría averiguar algo de ella, lo que sea, aunque fuera mínimo. Cuando me adentre en el edificio todos se quedaron observándome y por primera vez no me importó nada lo que ellos pensaran de mí. Tenía dos pistas, su edad y su letra, necesitaba consultarlo con Eriol, quizas el me podía ayudar a idear un plan para encontrarla y…

- Rayos… - dije cuando sentí como alguien chocaba conmigo y me tiraba al suelo… otra vez.

Levante la miraba y observe al responsable de mi caída… era la misma chica nuevamente. Habían varios folios y carpetas en el piso por lo cual intuí que iba cargando todo eso y por eso no me vio. Todos nos observaban en silencio y ella tenia un suave sonrojo en su rostro que la hacía ver… dulce.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunté tuteándola, quizas si la trataba con algo de familiaridad dejaba de tenerme miedo.

Ella nuevamente comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca, intentando decir algo pero no salía palabra alguna… ¿Por qué rayos inspiro tanto miedo?.

- No… no es miedo… señor – dijo en voz baja, al parecer eso ultimo lo pensé en voz alta.

- Por fin pudiste hablar – le dije ayudándola a recoger todo lo que se le había caído.

- ¡No! Deje así por favor, yo lo hago – exclamo azorada.

- No hay problema, déjame ayudarte – le dije siguiendo mi labor.

Ella se quedo en total silencio y aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Cuando terminamos de recoger, me di cuenta que muchos de esos folios pertenecían al departamento de diseño, lo cual es extraño porque no debía estar llevando eso ella siendo una recepcionista.

- Disculpa, ¿Por qué tienes tu estos folios? – le pregunté.

- Etto… la señorita Aikawa… me dijo que los llevara a planificación – dijo nerviosa.

- Pero, ¿esto no debió llevarlo alguien del departamento de diseño? ¿Por qué los llevas tu? – le pregunté con seriedad, ella NO debía estar haciendo esto.

- Yo… etto… solo me pidieron que lo hiciera y… bueno… -

- Esta bien, llevemos esto a planificación y luego vienes conmigo a mi oficina – dije cortando su intento de explicación.

No estaba molesto con la chica, estaba molesto con Aikawa, quien era la encargada de personal, esta chica no debía estar haciendo este tipo de actividades ya que su única función era recibir a las personas que entraban en el edificio. Dejamos los folios en el lugar y luego nos dirigimos a mi oficina. Le indique donde sentarse y ella obedeció sin chistar, se notaba que estaba asustada y seguro estaba pensando que la despediría, después de todo me había tumbado dos veces en frente de todos.

- Señorita… -

- Kinomoto – respondió rápidamente y casi gritando.

- Señorita Kinomoto, la llame aquí para resolver un asunto y no para despedirla así que por favor relájese – le dije aflojando mi corbata, estaba algo cansado del viaje.

- Yo… si, señor – dijo jugando con sus manos… aun estaba nerviosa.

- El asunto es que si usted es la recepcionista, no debe hacer otras funciones que no le corresponda, por ejemplo lo que estaba haciendo o recibir un paquete fuera de horario – le dije recordando lo que había escrito Julieta – Todos tenemos una función en esta empresa y la suya es atender a todo aquel que venga al edificio y servirle de guía en dado caso que lo necesite. Si usted esta llevando paquetes o entregando carpetas y no hay nadie en recepción, ¿Quién hará su trabajo? – le dije.

- Yo… entiendo, señor – dijo bajando la mirada… esta chica estaba a punto de llorar.

Solté un suspiro cansino y me acerque a ella levantando su rostro con delicadeza, quedándome hipnotizado por sus hermosos ojos durante unos segundos hasta que recupere la compostura.

- Entiende que no te estoy regañando, solo quiero hacerte ver tus funciones para que nadie abuse de ti. Si alguien viene y te pide un favor esta en ti hacerlo o no… pero si alguien te dice que "debes" hacer algo, ese algo debe estar relacionado con tu trabajo, ¿comprendes? – le dije.

Ella me observaba aun con su rostro sonrojado y por un momento me intimido un poco, por eso me aleje de ella y fui a mi escritorio nuevamente.

- Hablare con Aikawa para que no te asigne más trabajo del que debes tener, ¿de acuerdo? – dije.

- Si… si señor, la… lamento las molestias – dijo ella levantándose.

Iba a agregar algo más pero la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a mi querida prima y un visitante que no espere ver sino hasta la noche.

- ¡Xiao Lang! Te devuelvo tu bestia – exclamo Meilin al entrar dejando libre a mi perro.

- ¿Qué te hizo esta vez? – pregunté burlón.

- ¿Qué hizo? Se comió mis zapatos nuevos, los había traído de Milán… ¡DE MILAN! – dijo mientras mi perro se acercaba a la chica que también estaba en la oficina.

- Kerberos, deja a la señorita tranquila – le dije con autoridad pero al parecer mi perro aun no hace mucho caso porque igual fue hasta la chica.

Ella se agacho para estar a su altura y comenzó a acariciarlo con cariño diciendo palabras como "que bonito eres" o "eres un bebe enorme y precioso"… mujeres, todo es lindo para ellas a menos que eso se meta con tus zapatos de ultima moda…

- Eres una monada, ¿verdad que si? – decía la chica.

- No le des mucha confianza, es traicionero, aun no puedo creer que mis preciosos zapatos ya no están – decía mi prima con lagrimas en los ojos mientras yo intentaba por todos los medios no reírme, no había nada peor que tratar con una furiosa Li Meilin.

- Tú eres un buen perro, ¿verdad que si? Si, Kero es un buen perro – dijo en un susurro, pero logré escucharla perfectamente.

- ¿Cómo le dijiste? – pregunté sorprendido… ese nombre… ese nombre tan peculiar.

Ella de repente se puso nerviosa y salio disparada de la oficina disculpándose una y otra vez. ¿Será posible? ¿Era ella? ¿Será ella mi Julieta? Un segundo, respira Shaoran, quizas escuchaste mal y ella solo se asusto por el tono que usaste, vamos piensa bien.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Meilin preocupada pero yo no tenia cabeza para responderle… mi cerebro estaba saturado recordando todas las palabras que había leído en ese cuaderno rosa.

Tome rápidamente el teléfono y contacte al director de recursos humanos, pidiéndole que trajera la planilla de aplicación de la señorita Kinomoto, debía salir de dudas de una vez.

- ¿Shao, que sucede? Me estas asustando – dijo mi prima.

- Lo siento Mei… es que necesito saber algo de esa chica y es urgente – le dije ansioso.

- ¡Oh! ¿Será que el señor adicto al trabajo consiguió a la chica de sus sueños? – preguntó con burla.

Kerberos coloco su cabeza en mi regazo y yo solo me dedique a acariciarlo como lo había hecho ella minutos antes… ¿la chica de mis sueños? - ¿Quién sabe, Mei? ¿Quién sabe? – se que es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra, pero en esos momentos… no estaba seguro de nada.

Dios, ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? Tomarme la confianza de llamar a su perro de esa forma… Fue la cosa más estupida que he hecho, luego de meterme en su oficina aquella vez, ¿Por qué soy tan tonta? Y lo peor es que había perdido mi cuaderno… lo único bueno es que no puse mi nombre en ningún lado pero era realmente vergonzoso que alguien lo encontrara y leyera todas esas cosas cursis que escribí de el. Lo peor es que hoy es viernes 14 de febrero, y pues el simple hecho de ser el día de los enamorados hace que me deprima más.

Al finalizar el día, arregle mis cosas para irme y salí del edificio sin mirar a los lados, no quería ver a ninguna de las parejitas que andaban por allí repartiendo amor y miel por todos lados mientras yo… tenía que estar sola en mi departamento. Es que ni siquiera iba a poder salir con Tomoyo, ya que ella iba a salir con el joven Hiragizawa. Me alegraba mucho por ella… de verdad… pero nunca le había dado tanta importancia al hecho de estar sin pareja el 14 de febrero como ahora… y más cuando estas enamorada de alguien que jamás corresponderá a tus sentimientos.

No quiero deprimirme más de lo que ya estoy… por lo menos pude verlo… hablar con el, o bueno, por lo menos hice el intento, es que el solo tenerlo de frente hace que mis neuronas dejen de funcionar como deben y comienzo a hacer tonterías o decir cosas que no debo… o simplemente se me olvida como hablar… debe pensar que soy una tonta.

- Pero por lo menos… sabe mi apellido – dije en un susurró tratando de darme ánimos, eso era mejor que nada.

Decidí caminar por el parque pingüino que quedaba cerca de mi hogar para hacer un poco de tiempo y despejar mi mente. No era sano… no era sano pensar tanto en una persona, debía encontrar la manera de olvidarme de el, quizas si renunciaba… pero necesito el trabajo. Dios, ¿Qué debo hacer? Quizas debo…

- Ouch – me queje al caer al piso sin delicadeza, había tropezado con algo o alguien y termine en el suelo.

- ¿Será que todos nuestros encuentros serás así siempre? – dijo una voz que reconocí perfectamente.

Levante mi mirada rápidamente y lo vi allí… en frente de mi, igual que yo en el suelo… pero… Dios, volví a olvidar como hablar, necesito disculparme, vamos Sakura, al menos dí que lo sientes, vamos.

- Yo… yo… - no salía nada más de mi boca.

- Creo que lo mejor será levantarnos, ¿no crees? – dijo levantándose mientras me tendía su mano para ayudarme.

La tome con inseguridad, no quería que se diera cuenta que mi cuerpo era un manojo de nervios por tenerlo allí, tan cerca. Quizas lo malinterprete, como ayer, pero de verdad no consigo que mis palabras fluyan, es increíble que en mi cuaderno haya podido escribir tantas cosas y ahora que lo tengo de frente no sea capaz de articular ni siquiera un hola.

- ¿Vas a tu casa? – me preguntó de repente, quizas queriendo romper el incomodo silencio que había entre los dos.

- Si yo… iba a… mi casa – dije tartamudeando… ¿Por qué no puedo hablar normalmente? Pensará que soy una tonta.

- Yo iba a salir con mi primo pero me dijo que iba a pasar el día con su novia, había olvidado que era día de san Valentín – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Yo… etto… - no se que decir… o de que hablar, me siento tan frustrada.

- ¿Tu no vas a salir con alguien hoy? – me preguntó, imagino yo, buscando conversación.

- No yo… generalmente salgo con mi prima pero… creo que me cambio este año por su novio – dije un poco más confiada, debo aprovechar estos momentos que Dios me ha ofrecido.

- Vaya, así que ambos estamos solos porque nuestros primos ingratos decidieron celebrar sin nosotros – dijo burlón, era algo que no conocía de el… y estaba feliz, realmente feliz por ver esta nueva etapa de el.

- Si, tiene razón, creo que he sido desplazada por su primo, porque sabrá que Eriol y Tomoyo están saliendo –

- Si lo se, me parece increíble que una mujer haya puesto en cintura al mujeriego de Eriol – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Tomoyo es especial y muy hermosa, estoy feliz de que haya encontrado a su persona especial, aunque eso me deje a mi sola el 14 de febrero – dije sonriendo también.

- Lo mismo digo… en realidad señorita Kinomoto yo… la seguí para darle algo – dijo sorprendiéndome mucho.

- ¿Darme algo? ¿a mi? – pregunte con sorpresa.

- Si, quiero darle esto – dijo dándome un paquete delgado, envuelto en un papel de regalo.

Lo tome con duda de sus manos y comencé a rasgar el papel con cuidado, llevándome la peor sorpresa de mi vida, allí en mis manos… estaba mi cuaderno rosa. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Salir corriendo? Si me lo estaba devolviendo es porque sabía que era mío, sabía que la persona que había escrito todo aquello sobre el… era yo. Que vergüenza, no puedo mirarlo a los ojos, ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo… como…? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo? Sencillo, llamaste a mi perro por el nombre con el cual lo habías nombrado en el cuaderno, lo cual me llevo a sospechar – dijo con suavidad.

Aun no podía creer que… de todas las personas de la empresa… ¿Por qué debía ser precisamente el quien encontrara mi cuaderno? ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?

- Le pedí a Henry que me pasara tu planilla de aplicación y compare tu letra, además de chequear tu edad porque también lo mencionas en el cuaderno – siguió explicando con extrema serenidad.

- Yo… yo… - si antes no era capaz de articular algo coherente ahora menos… había sido descubierta por la persona que amaba, ¿me despedirá? ¿Me ignorara después de esto? ¿Entonces por que me estaba haciendo conversación? ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de mi… de mis sentimientos por el?

No aguante más y me eche a correr sin mirar atrás… sin ver ni oír nada, solo correr. Sentía como las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas sin parar y no era para menos… mi lobo… me había descubierto. Quizas pensaba que era una acosadora o algo por el estilo y quería enfrentarme… pedirme que lo dejara en paz… que no vuelva a mirarlo nunca… que no… que no… No pude seguir corriendo, no pude seguir escapando por que la realidad me golpeo de frente… nunca más podría verlo, nunca más podría observarlo de lejos, nunca. Mis piernas fallaron y caí al suelo mientras lloraba sin consuelo.

- Te han… te han dicho… que corres como gacela – dijo esa voz que tanto amaba con cansancio.

Me gire un poco y lo vi tratando de recuperar el aliento justo detrás de mi ¿Qué hacía aquí?

- Lo volviste a dejar – dijo tendiéndome el cuaderno, no me había dado cuenta que lo deje caer.

- Ya… ya no… lo quiero – dije en un susurró apenas audible.

- Pensé que lo ibas a conservar toda tu vida – dijo recordándome las ultimas palabras que había escrito en el cuaderno.

Volvió a tenderme el cuaderno y con miedo y lentitud lo tome, colocándolo contra mi pecho. Baje mi mirada y guarde silencio, ya no tenia fuerzas para correr de nuevo y escapar de la vergüenza. Lo escuche suspirar y luego sentí como sus manos se colocaban a los lados de mis brazos, intentando levantarme… ¿Por qué lo hacía?

- Sakura… ayúdame un poco ¿si? Necesitamos hablar – al llamarme por mi nombre levante mi mirada rápidamente con sorpresa, ¿Por qué? – Si no quieres levantarte entonces hablaremos sentados en el piso, por mi no hay problema, pero hablaremos y con eso digo que tu también hablaras – dijo seriamente, sentándose a mi lado.

- ¿Por qué… quiere… por que…? –

- Porque es necesario… porque necesito saber de tus propios labios… si todo lo que escribiste… es cierto – dijo mirándome fijamente con esos ojos ámbares que tanto me gustaban… que tanto amaba, y ese fue el detonante para decirle todo… sin tapujos… sin nervios… sin miedos… ya el lo sabía así que ¿Qué más daba que se lo confirmara?

Respire profundo y lo mire directamente a los ojos, dándome ánimos para dar el siguiente paso, del cual no había retorno, pero era necesario.

- Es cierto, todo… todo lo que escribí… refleja como me sentía… como me siento y… lo que siento por ti – dije tomándome el atrevimiento de tutearlo por primera vez.

El seguía mirándome como esperando algo más, como incitándome a decir más de lo que había dicho pero… no podía… el miedo y la vergüenza volvieron a invadir mi corazón y las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir de nuevo.

- No… no puedo… no puedo decir más –

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó secamente.

- ¡Porque siento mucha vergüenza! Porque… ya no voy a poder seguir observándote… amándote desde lejos… esto no debía pasar, nunca debió ocurrir, ¿Por qué soy tan estupida? Debí dejar ese estupido cuaderno en casa… más bien… nunca debí escribir nada de eso… nunca… - no pude seguir diciendo nada más porque… el estaba besándome…

Estoy en blanco, no se que hacer, no se como reaccionar o moverme… ¿Qué debo hacer?

Quizas fue un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero no pude resistir la tentación. El verla tan asustada, tan inofensiva… tan triste me devastó por completo… por eso lo hice, para decirle que nada de eso era cierto, para decirle con hechos que no había perdido nada, que yo aun estaba allí con ella, y que no me iría. Al principio no reaccionó pero poco a poco comenzó a responderme con inseguridad y pena, que luego paso a ser una pasión desbordada y que si no hubiera estado consiente de donde estábamos me habría dejado llevar.

- ¿Por qué? – susurro ella una vez separamos nuestros labios.

- Porque escribes condenadamente bien y sabes transmitir todo lo que sientes… y a pesar de no saber quien diablos eras… me enamore de ti… me obsesione contigo… con saber quien eras… y cuando supe que eras tu me sentí mucho más ansioso, porque todo lo que imagine de ti… era cierto, mi Julieta de ojos esmeraldas – le dije valiéndome del calor del momento, porque como muy bien ella había dicho… era un hombre bastante introvertido pero por ella… por hacerla sentir segura y bien… me olvidaría de eso y muchas cosas más.

- Es… seguro es… un sueño… esto no es real – decía refugiándose en mis brazos.

- Es real… y ahora tu mundo… es el mío también, Sakura – dije disfrutando como sonaba su nombre en mis labios.

- ¿Puedo… realmente puedo? – me preguntó con voz partida.

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- ¿Realmente… puedo vivir en tu mundo? – preguntó levantando por fin su mirada.

- La verdad… es que… mi mundo es donde estés tú, así que la pregunta serpia ¿puedo yo… vivir en tu mundo? – le pregunté.

- Si… claro que puedes, Shaoran – dijo dándome un beso suave en los labios, leer mi nombre tantas veces en su cuaderno me daba satisfacción pero me sentía mucho mejor al escucharlo de sus labios - Feliz día de san Valentín – dijo dándome otro beso.

Al parecer, ya no pasaremos este día solos… porque no la soltaría por nada de este mundo, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca. Mi madre tenia razón… una mujer puede cambiar tu mundo completamente. Luego de ese día, contaba los minutos para salir de la empresa y encontrarme con mi novia, sonaba bien… MI NOVIA… y créanme cuando les digo… que ella, ya no me conoce más que yo a ella, Sakura era la mujer más transparente de este mundo y se hacía querer de todos… muchos dicen que a un hombre se le enamora por el estomago… pero en mi caso… a mi me enamoro una Julieta que escribió en un cuaderno rosa… y nuestra extraña historia comenzó un día de San Valentín.

**Se que me perdí horrible! No tengo perdón T.T es que he tenido full trabajo y bueno T.T tambien el hecho que he estado escribiendo tres historias a la vez xD pero ya estoy que me siento y termino "De consecuencias y decisiones" la termino si por que si :( hehe bueno ya volvi y no me ire, ya tengo varios capis adelantados y comenzare a subirlos la semana que viene :) espero que aun me sigan T.T Los quiero un monton y feliz día de san Valentín :D**


End file.
